clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Map
The Map is an object that can be used to teleport to the main places on Club Penguin Island. It can be accessed by clicking on the map icon near the bottom left corner of your screen. This was the only way to explore all areas of Club Penguin before the release of the Spy Phone/EPF Spy Phone. The Map witnessed a graphical update in 2008 after the Dojo was remodeled. If a player tries to enter a full room, the map is automatically opened. Not all rooms can be accessed via the map. The Map was completely changed in June of 2011, as shown by a sneak peek from Happy77. It now has faster and easier access to places and games. Locations *Ski Village *Beach *Dock *Town *Ski Hill *Ice Rink/Stadium (Ice Rink during Winter and Spring, Stadium during Summer and Autumn/Fall in the Northern Hemisphere) *Dojo Courtyard *Plaza *Forest *Cove *Iceberg (hidden) *Mine Shack *Member Igloos *Snow Forts Beta Locations *Town *Ice Rink *Ski Village *Dock *Dojo (hidden) Hidden Places Some rooms do not have a subtitle when hovering over them, meaning they are hidden. You can access hidden rooms by clicking on the area it is located in. You can also know if you are hovering over a secret room if your cursor turns into a hand. The Iceberg is currently the only room hidden, however, the Mine Shack and the Dojo used to be. Differences Beta Map In the beta map it looked like all of the buildings were cluttered together. The Town also had extra buildings. 2006 Map The map looked the same as the maps from 2005, just with extra locations. The Town also still had extra buildings. The buildings were still very cluttered together 2008 Map In November 2008, the map changed twice during Dig Out the Dojo. It changed so it was only covered halfway with snow. Then a few days later it changed so that the entire Dojo Courtyard was visible. 2011 Map On June 27th, 2011, the map was completely renovated. The Sports Shop was changed to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Recycling Plant was made visible on the map. In addition it now also shows the Tallest Mountain and a new lake (which is the room where new penguins are welcomed). It is also more interactive, because you can access games and places quicker. During each party, there is also a paper at the top right corner which will take you to the main room of that party, if you click on the paper. Trivia *The map experiences seasonal changes when the Stadium and Ice Rink switch out. *The Map was decorated for the first time during the Holiday Party 2009. The second time happened in Halloween Party 2010. The third time it happened was during the Holiday Party 2010. *Rockhopper and the PSA Headquarters have their own map. *Hours before the map update, on June 27, 2011, the map and the blue toolbar were gone. This wasn't a bug- it was part of the New Map improvement. they were added again as the new map was released. *There is also another map released for the Rockhopper's Quest, which is found in the Migrator. It shows all islands surrounding Club Penguin Island. *After the new map was put up it appears a lake at the bottom of the map where new penguins started there. Its also appeared during the Wilderness Expedition 2011 and the awesome guide to club penguin which shows a new place coming soon. *The map during Rockhopper's Quest explains there is a unexplored island because the top of the map has been ripped off. *Although it did not open until June 2006, the Beach appeared on the map in November 2005, however, it could not be accessed. **Similar instances occurred with Iceberg and Ski Hill. Although they could be seen on the map during Beta Testing, they did not open until March 2006 and November 2005 respectively. *The Plaza was added to the map March 3, 2006. *The map may be updated soon, because of the room updates of The Journey. *The ability to access igloos from the Map was added December 20, 2005. *There is a lake in the lower right part of the Island Gallery Beta maop.png|The map during early Beta Testing. Map.JPG|What the map looked like in 2007. Map.PNG|What the map looked like after the Forest and Cove were added in May 2007. Map Stage Added.PNG|What the map looked like after the Stage was added in November 2007. map.jpg|The map during the Halloween Party 2010. EPF & Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop is still in the map (Note the Everyday Phoning Facility). map-sneak-peek-2011.png|A sneak peek of the new map. Map 2011.png|The 2011 map. M.jpg|The 2011 map with the Ice Rink. Screen Shot 2011-12-01 at 4.23.03 PM.png|Card-Jitsu Party Advertisement in the map. 180px-Map.PNG|The map icon. map hover.png|What the map icon looks like when you mouse over it. CPIglooMap2.png|The igloo map with only 2 igloos open. News (2).png|A future icon for your penguin when the map is open. Marvel superhero takeover.PNG|An advertisement featuring the Marvel Superhero Takeover new mmap.png|The map during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Map with special map icon (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The map updated for Operation: Blackout Map with special map icon (Close-up) (Operation Blackout 2012).png|Close-up of the advertisement of the Operation: Blackout on the map. File:Holiday_Party_2012_Map.jpg|The map during the Holiday Party 2012. File:Prehistoric_Map.png|The map during when you are in the past during the Prehistoric Party. 2011 Map navigation Normal= |-| Place= |-| Shops= |-| Games= |-| Pets= |-| Pet + Puffle-related games= SWFs *Current map *Map 07-08 *Map 08-11 *Map (Halloween Party 2010) *Map (Holiday Party 2009 and 2010) See also *Club Penguin *Interactive Map *List of Rooms Category:Items Category:Printed Media Category:Maps